The Twins Split
by Swirlsofember
Summary: Short oneshot after highschool. Kaoru is left to fend for himself.


**Hey guys, this is a short oneshot. I read something similar to this once and I love it. Takes place when they are out of highschool.**

The Twins Split

Kaoru sat on the couch, waiting for his twin to show up with his "surprise". Kaoru groaned inward, it could be anything, a water balloon, a new outfit, a cat, a picture of his farts. Kaoru sighed "I hope it's something interesting like a new toy or something." He thought to himself.

Apparently it was an 'or something' category. Hikaru peeked his head out from the hallway. "Are you ready Kaoru? I bet you'll never guess it! You get to get 3 hints, ask away!" He said in a sing songy voice.

"Can I eat it?"

This made his twin laugh. "Not in the technical sense. Plus I might get mad if you try."

'well it's not food." Kaoru thought pouting. Crab sounded so good.

"Is it living?"

"Yes yes of course, it would be weird if it wasn't." Hikaru held up two fingers. "You get one more hint Kaoru."

Kaoru tilted his head sideways in thought. "Then it's a person, do I know them?" Kaoru laid his chin on his propped up hand, lazily watching his brother as his interest in the game dropped.

Hikaru dragged in a girl, blonde hair, and blue eyes like an angel, but she was dressed as a gothic punk . black skirt, netted tights, combat boots, you know, the works. "Meet Karina, my girlfriend." Kaoru sat up straighter and forced his open jaw to close. "You know how we talked about spending some time apart, Kari said I could stay with her anytime I want, I think it would be easier if I just moved out." This time Kaoru couldn't stop his shock from showing.

"B-but how long have you guys met? I've never even heard of her."

"Oh? We met about 7 hours ago, isn't it wonderful?"

Kaoru wanted to shout out, 'are you insane?' but held his tongue and gave a small smile, hopefully searching his brothers face for a smirk. So this could be one big joke. It has to be a joke, right? Kaoru couldn't detect a hint of mischievous body language on his brother, Kaoru's anxiety spiked. 'He cant be serious.' He thought. Kaoru just blinked at him "Oh cool." He said flatly and turned back to pretend to watch tv.

7 months later

"Do I need a reason to come visit my little brother?"

"I need to take a shower, I have a meeting to go to tonight Hikaru, please wait out here." Hikaru was confused.

When did his brother become such a private person? Hikaru picked up a magazine when a paper fell off the coffee table. He picked it up; it was a receipt from the doctors. Has Kaoru been sick? He didn't look sick. He heard footsteps coming from the hall and was about to confront him when the guy that stepped up was a young guy he never seen before. Dark suntan, with auburn hair. He was gorgeous. Hikaru forgot about the paper and stood up in defense. "Who the hell are you?"

The man glared at him "You said I could use your sweater, if you don't like it I can change, you don't have to be so damn bipolar Kaoru." He thought he was his twin. Typical, but really what type of friend is he that he couldn't tell he wasn't Kaoru. My hair is shorter than his.

"No, no that's fine. I'm sorry I yelled." Hikaru said in auto-response trying to pretend to be his brother.

"Whatever, I got to go, I'm running late for my audition." The odd man in my brother's sweater moved in for a hug. Hikaru didn't know where to put his hands so he just stood there and let the man hug him. Then the man whispered in his ear. "Oh Kaoru the things I would do to you if I didn't have to go. Same time tomorrow?"

Hikaru nodded and shoed him out the door. Oh was Kaoru in it for keeping a secret like this. Sleeping around with a hot young actor in training, probably for money, but a guy? Kaoru came out looking sharp in his expensive suit. His softness covered in manly masquerade.

"What?" Kaoru said. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Do you have something to tell me?" Hikaru said still standing by the door.

Kaoru pretended to think and then said "Nope. Now if you don't mind, I have a meeting to attend to. You still have the key right? Lock up before you go."

Fine, if he didn't want to talk about it, I'll just wait it out.

Hikaru followed his brother around town that day. As it turns out, he made multiple stops. He stopped by his work as promised, then he went to train with Mori and Honi, then he visted Tamaki and Haruhi and their two kids, then he went to a bar where he joked around with Kyoya and these girls.

From what he guessed Kyoya needed a favor with entertaining the girls at this company. They all swooned over his twin as he put on this new manly man act he's never seen before. It really bothered him. He saw his brother take out two pills every three hours. What the hell is he eating those like candy for? Then he remembered the doctors note. He decided to beat him home as he searched for it. He couldn't find it. Kaoru opened the door to find his brother still at his apartment. Shocked he said. "Hikaru, what are you still doing here?

"I'm hiding here until it's safe to go back home, Kari is a little mad at me." He said, spinning off a lie on the spot.

"Go apologize to her, she is probably worried about you." He didn't even know I was lying, that or he doesn't care.

"Actually, I was kind of getting bored with her. She smokes too much; it makes the whole place smell bad. I was hoping I could crash here?" Hikaru said as he watched Kaoru shift his weight onto his other foot in thought.

"Tonight?" Kaoru said finally as he frowned, then he looked at his watch for the time. "Yeah, sure. I'll be right back."

Hikaru heard him call someone from his bedroom. Again with the door closed. Why does he need to be so private. Hikaru opened his bedroom door a crack "Yeah, take the night off, I'll see you next week. Congrats Shouza."

Hikaru was outside in the hallway waiting for his brother. His arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the wall. He raised an eyebrow when Kaoru walked out of his bedroom "Who was that?"

"Just a friend. You can have one of the extra bedrooms tonight, if you need extra clothes or anything, help yourself. I'm going to bed."

Hikaru went to follow his twin into the bedroom when Kaoru turned around, blocking the entrance of his room. Hikaru groaned "Why can't I sleep in here with you?"

"You really mean you want to?"

"Yeah, why else would I ask? But you should change the sheets since your hot boytoy was doing something dirty to you earlier."

"How do you know about Shouza?"

Hikaru pushed his way into the bedroom "He was flirting with me earlier, well, technically he thought I was you." He explained as Kaoru paled.

"What did you say to him? He doesn't know about you Hika- I don't want to freak him out, I just found him a month ago. "

"I think I was too surprised to think. However, He was pretty attractive."

"I know right? He's great at acting too, it gets interesting when he's here. He makes me feel almost sane." Kaoru eyebrows scrunched together. I wasn't supposed to say that.

There was an awkward air around them. Kaoru changed his clothes and climbed into bed. Too tired to fight "Soo, I saw you taking medicine too. Are you sick Kaoru? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kaoru sat up in bed "Have you been spying on me? I thought you wanted out of my life so bad you grabbed the first escape you could find. That's why I'm on antidepressants. The loss of you has reached the abyss; just leave me alone, I'll handle this by myself. " he said as he laid back down and covered his head with a pillow, trying to ignore his brother. Hikaru didn't waste time in jumping in the bed and attacking his twin with hugs and possible checking for scars.

"I'm not suicidal Hikaru." He muffled through the pillow in annoyance. He knew exactly what Hikaru was doing but let his brother roam his body anyways.

"So you have a thing for red heads too? I can be your doctor, Kaoru." The playful glint in his voice made Kaoru smile.

Dramatically Kaoru shied away. "Stop it Hikaru, you're embarrassing me." The boys foreheads touched.

"I miss you everyday Kaoru. I thought you wanted to be away from me. You seemed so serious."

"I was serious, but you didn't have to move away! I just needed to figure out my feelings. Things have been weird lately."

"I've noticed. You don't have to hide your feelings from me Kaoru."

"Yeah I do, or you'll flip out."

"No I won't, give it to me."

"Okay, but you asked for it." Before he had time to change his mind he smashed his lips with Hikaru's.

Hikaru crushed him into a hug "As your new doctor, I think you should take four of those hugs a day until further notice."

END


End file.
